Bankotsu and the Sacred Emerald
by Zoey2012
Summary: Sequel to trust the one you love. set 10 years after Naraku's death. what happens when there's a SECOND Sacred Jewel? and what's worse: Bankotsu rose from the dead with it. How will they stop him? What will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Bankotsu and the Sacred Emerald**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**(A/N: Welcome back you guys! This is the sequel to "****Trust the one you Love" ****You don't necessarily need to read the first one to understand this one but, it would help to understand some things. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you did the first on!)**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Kagome's POV)**

**It has been 10 years since we killed Naraku. All of our children were now teenagers. After the sacred jewel revived everyone, it seems we actually age slower so we're just like 2 years older since we took Naraku down.**

**I was standing on the mountain cliff that was pointing the direction of the mountains were we killed Bankotsu and the Band of seven. I turned to leave when I suddenly sensed something. **

**My breath was caught in my throat. I don't know what I was sensing. The sacred Jewel has disappeared after the wish was made. It sorta felt like the Shikon jewel but stronger. The aura was coming from underground. I froze when a sword spring up from the ground. That was Bankotsu's grave. The grave started to shake as his body erupted from the ground. His body wasn't decayed and rotted like it should have been... But instead his body pulsed with a green Aura.**

**I didn't wanna know how I could've possibly seen that. His grave was more than a hundred miles away. The one thing that I did know was that I needed to tell Koga…. We needed to gather the group once again. So I turned on my heel and ran back to the wolf den. I asked Hakaku where Koga was and he told me that he went to Kaede's village for something. I thanked him and started running to the village. Being mated to a wolf demon made me stronger, it enhanced my reflexes as well as my sight, hearing, taste, accuracy, smell, it made me like two times faster. So I got to the village in about 10 minutes. The first person I saw was Sango. She ran up to me sensing that something was wrong.**

"**We got trouble. BIG Trouble." I panted.**

**(A/N: I gotta stop it there. So what do you think? Please leave me a Review, follow and/or Favorite!)**

**Love Ya!**

**Zoey2012-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bankotsu and the Sacred Emerald**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update, been stuck on writer's block!)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Sango's POV)<span>**

* * *

><p>"What is it Kagome?" I asked in a soothing voice.<p>

"Just get everyone together." Kagome panted out, still trying to catch her breath.

I just nodded and ran into my house. "Miroku!" I yelled.

The monk ran out looking at me questionally. "What's wrong love?"

"We got trouble, need to gather everyone." I told him. He just nodded and I went to go find Kohaku, while Miroku went to find Shippo and the kids.

* * *

><p>Kohaku was with Rin.<p>

Sesshomaru wasn't far behind the pair.

I ran to my little brother.

"Kohaku!" I called.

He looked up at me, but before he could open his mouth I explained, "We've got trouble; Rin go get Sesshomaru."

Rin got up and hurried to get her father-like figure.

* * *

><p>Soon, the whole group was together.<p>

"What is the trouble, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I was looking over the mountains, the ones where we killed Bankotsu and the band of seven. And where Bankotsu's grave is." Kagome paused to take a breath. "I was for some reason focusing on his grave, when I noticed the ground start to quake and his sword sprung up, with a green radiating aura. Then he rose from his grave, except his body wasn't decayed, rotten and broken like it should have been."

"What exactly are you saying" Jaken asked confused.

"Let me finish." Kagome said, while she glared at him.

"Anyways while I watched his body glow, I noticed he was holding a jewel in his other hand. The power of it was incredible. It was similar to the power of the Shikon jewel, only this one…. It had twice the power." Kagome finished.

"So what? There's another sacred jewel?" Rin asked softly.

"Guess so, but, if I could sense how powerful that jewel is. From miles away. Just think of how powerful that's making him." Kagome said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Kagome's POV)<span>**

* * *

><p>I sighed, not knowing what to do about the half- demon.<p>

"I'll find the mutt" Koga voulenteered.

I nodded. Although I didn't really want to see him or Kikyo-especially Kikyo, I had to. We all had to work together; Just like we promised. Then suddenly a thought occurred to me. What if Bankotsu wanted revenge but needed help. We just left Naraku's body where it was. And with that much power at his disposal, he could easily revive Naraku.

And somehow, I had a bad gut feeling that things were about to get a lot worse.

* * *

><p>(AN: Love it? Hate it? Meh It? Leave me a review! I'll try to update soon!)

* * *

><p>Love Ya!<p>

~Zoey2012~


End file.
